


Dream of an Eternity with You and Me

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But stuff you find out in episode 10 is mentioned so spoilers, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, I use Viktor with a K in the fic because I like it better visually, Late Night Conversations, Lots of typos you'll see me fix over time, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, This is the night after episode 7, Viktor POV (well it's third person limited omniscient from his viewpoint but you know), sleepy yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: “Lover”
  

  
    “Partner"
  

  Those were new words for them, not just when referring to the two of them together, but also for either of them separately. Before a few hours ago, neither of them had really and truly understood romantic love. Viktor had the (admittedly stunted and tough) semi-parental love from Yakov as well as the platonic love of his fellow skaters, and Yuri had his family and the whole city of Hasetstu that loved and supported him.

  But a love that was meant for one person...no, meant to be shared between two people? When had they had time for that?

  In this whole wide world that adored them both, they shared a bond that they never had with another person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down and wrote this with no breaks. I didn't really fall for the series until we got Viktors POV in this mot recent ep, and then I decided I was hooked. Viktor is a fun person to write, I've discovered. Very dramatic, like my eternal monologue is, so it meshed well, haha.
> 
> I'm also breaking my own rule of "post an F/F fic for every other kind", but I promise I wont let myself publish any other kind until else until my next F/F fic is out.

It wasn’t very late when they got back, at least compared to when they usually slept, but Yuuri had gotten almost literally no sleep for the past few days and flopped onto the bed the moment they returned. Viktor attempted to simply tuck him in than go see if this hotel had twenty four hour room service, but a gentle tug on his sleeve kept him in place.

“Viktooor...” Yuuri whined softly. He could be, at times, fairly unpredictably, namely when he was drunk and when he was sleepy, “Viktor, don’t go. Stay with me. Like you said.”

Reason told Viktor that a shower and dinner made a lot more sense than hopping into bed with an exhausted Yuuri, but since when did he listen to logic? He took off his jacket and shoes (having done so for Yuuri already) and tossed them onto the bed that was supposed to be his. He reached over and switched off the lamp, then, with little resistance from the tired skater, climbed in under the covers. He blindly searched around for Yuuri’s hand to hold. When Viktor found it, Yuuri’s hand held onto Viktors like a vice grip. He wasn’t doing it purposefully; when Viktor grabbed his hand, whatever happened in his dream caused him to clamp down. Viktor might have thought he was having a nightmare if it wasn’t for the smile on his sleeping face. No, his Yuuri was having a pleasant dream and subconsciously wanted to make sure his partner stayed exactly where he was to ensure its continuation.

Luckily for the dreamer next to him, Viktor never planned on leaving this bed.

If there wasn’t an unspoken societal rule that you at some point had to get out of bed, Viktor would just lie here with Yuuri until they both grew old and grey. There was something magical about this moment that he wished he could preserve forever (but alas, his phone was on the nightstand and that involved potentially waking Yuuri up).

_“Lover”_

_“Partner”_

Those were new words for them, not just when referring to the two of them together, but also for either of them separately. Before a few hours ago, neither of them had really and truly understood romantic love. Viktor had the (admittedly stunted and tough) semi-parental love from Yakov as well as the platonic love of his fellow skaters, and Yuri had his family and the whole city of Hasetstu that loved and supported him.

But a love that was meant for one person...no, meant to be shared between two people? When had they had time for that?

In this whole wide world that adored them both, they shared a bond that they never had with another person.

“Yuuri,” Viktor gently cooed, reaching out the hand Yuuri wasn’t holding to caress his cheek, “Yuuri...”

“Wha-?” Yuuri’s eyes cracked open, and Viktor had to contain his laughter at how cute the tired expression he wore was.

Viktor leaned forward so the tips of their noses brushed past each other, “Now that you’ve slept for half an hour or so, do you want to shower? Change your clothes?”

Yuuri seemed to take this mundane question very seriously, pondering it for a few moments before slowly shaking his head, “We’ll smell tomorrow, but I don’t know if I can get up...” he muttered, speech still slurred from sleep.

“It’s alright. No one is going to fault a silver medalist for wanting his rest,” he chuckled at his own comment, as well as Yuuri’s small, sleepy smile.

“Hey, Viktor...?” Yuuri questioned, eyes still barely open.

“Hhm?”

“When you kissed me, after my free skate...what did that mean?”

Leave it to Yuuri to ask questions when he’s on the cusp of sleep that he’d be far too afraid to ask wide awake.

“ ‘I love you’. It did to me, anyway.”

“Great,” Viktor hadn’t moved his hand, and he could feel Yuuri’s cheeks warm with happiness, “I hoped so.”

“What about you, Yuuri? Do you love me?”

It was a stupid question that he already knew the answer to. But here he had Yuuri pliant and honest and chatty. Though he loved all aspects of him, he wanted to hear his beloved say the words, and this was his best bet.

“Of course I love you, stupid Viktor...” he said, smile never leaving his face. His rosy cheeks just grew redder and Viktor’s now matched. From what he had heard of love confessions, they didn’t usually happen at 10:30pm, with one party half asleep and the other still in his button up and dress pants.

But he couldn’t deny that nothing felt more right for him and Yuuri.

They had both barged into each other’s lives. One year ago, Yuuri Katsuki, blackout drunk, had challenged him to a dance off and quite literally swept him off his feet. And then, just a few months ago, Viktor arrived at his family hot springs without a word and their first “official” meeting had him stark naked in a hot spring. Unconventional was their norm by this point.

“You better not forget this in the morning,” he gently chided. Yuuri giggled.

“I wont! I only do that when I’m drunk.”

This gave Viktor pause. _He doesn’t remember what he does while drunk. Does that-_

His thought was cut off by Yuuri inching closer to him so his warm, and admittedly foul smelling, breath was blowing on his neck.

“I had this dream a lot as a teenager...” he whispered as if it was scandalous and everyone who knew him didn’t know how infatuated he used to be (is still) with Viktor, “You being with me. Holding my hand. Being my coach. If my sixteen year old self were here, I think he’d constantly be in tears.”

“How about the Yuuri now? How does he feel?”

“So happy I could just die. When I was skating today, I was just thinking of you, what would impress you, what a bad coach you are...” Viktor flinched at the insult but he knew full well he deserved it, “When you ran at me, my heart stopped...”

Viktor moved his hand off Yuuri’s cheek lightly so he could run his thumb across the lips he had kissed earlier, desiring to do the same.

“Yuuri, may I kiss you again?”

His reply was instant and lacked any hesitation.

“Of course.”

Viktor leaned forward, and their lips met in a brief and soft embrace. They could discuss pushing other boundaries when he couldn’t literally feel Yuuri falling asleep.

“I’ve kept you up long enough. If I’m already a bad coach, I’d be even worse if I kept you up all night.”

“I want to spend every New Year's with you...back in Hasetstu...stay up until midnight and...” he trailed off as his eyes fluttered shut and he fell back asleep. Such a simple declaration made his heart soar. Yuuri very specifically said _every_ New Year’s. This implied that he never wanted Viktor to leave him. That he wanted to spend years and years together.

Something about the peaceful evenness of Yuuri’s breathing began to lull Viktor to sleepiness as well. He lifted their intertwined hands to kiss Yuuri’s knuckles. He let his arm go limp and fall back into the mattress. As his eyes shut he smiled, assured that he and Yuuri were sharing the same dream; an eternity together.•

**Author's Note:**

> It's only been a few months, but I feel like they are both the type of people to dive headlong into something their passionate about, and now it's their love, so I feel like they'd get serious fast.


End file.
